A Gilded Cell
by lulukunu
Summary: Story about Orihime and Ulquiorra. it's going to be slightly dark. FOLLOW UP STORY COMING!
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: i don't own bleach though i wish i did_

_rated T_

Orihime opened her eyes to the white walls that were now her `home`. To be blunt it was horrible. She has spent now around 2 months in her gilded cage. During the first week she had been full of non-sense questions to keep her mind off of her situation. And it worked for a while. However that too stopped with time.

Ulquiorra Shiffer, the number 4 espada. Aizen's most loyal espada was on his way to feed the woman Aizen had left him in charge of.

Orihime watched as the door to her room slid open to reveal the person that was truly a thorn in her side, her 'guardian' Ulquiorra.

"woman, your breakfast is ready." An emotionless Ulquiorra said.

"I'm not hungry. Well not at the moment." Orihime said knowing full well his next response.

He sighed, "woman, why do you always insist on me forcing the food down your throat?"

Her response brought another sigh out of him. "Well because it I just ate and did what you said then I wouldn't get to speak ever. Unless Aizen wants me to lose my ability to speak."

Ulquiorra had grown annoyed with this woman's chatter so he turned and walked out of her room leaving her calling him rude. He walked to the Espada meeting room to join the others in discussing what to do about the friends that are without a doubt going to try to rescue the woman. As he entered he heard the voice of the one Espada that he truly despised. Nnoitra.

"I'm tellin' ya we should just go kill that damn shinigami and his comrades!"

"Nnoitra, shut up. No one cares what you want to do." Said the number 6 Espada, Grimmjow.

Everyone seemed to calm down at Ulquiorra's entrance. He walked to his seat while ignoring stupid questions from both Nnoitra and Grimmjow. When he reached his seat he finally decided to answer some of the questions directed toward him.

"oi! Ulquiorra stop ignoring me!" Nnoitra yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said turning a cold glare his way, "what is so important that you need to annoy me?"

"I was just wondering" he said sitting back down "that some of the cooking servants are sayin' that you aren't feeding our guest properly" Nnoitra's always large grin getting slightly larger.

Ulquiorra hated when anyone, and especially Nnoitra, criticized his work on any level. So he said, while raising his spiritual pressure to remind him that he was ranked lower than him, "do you believe you could do better?"

Nnoitra licked his lips and said, "You better be- he was interrupted by Aizen's entrance flanked by Gin and Tousen one on each side.

"now, now" Aizen said putting on a fatherly smile, "why all the hostility?"

Grimmjow was the one to answer, "well, Ulquiorra got his feelings hurt when Nnoitra called his bad pet-care out"

A puzzled Aizen asked "pet-care?"

It was Nnoitra this time" yeah you know care for that red-head he won't let me near!"

"Are you not taking care of my most important guest Ulquiorra?" Aizen said turning a glare his way.

"Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra began "the woman simply refuses to eat"

"Well", Aizen said looking at the ceiling "maybe you should be more persuasive."

"yes, Aizen-sama" and with that Ulquiorra set off towards Orihime's room

Orihime was counting yet again the number of square patches in her little quilt. She was so focused that she didn't hear Ulquiorra come in.

"Woman"

Orihime turned around with a little jump at the sound of his voice. "oh, Ulquiorra you scared me" she noticed that he had a more of a glint in his eyes this time. "um, what's wrong Ulquio- "she didn't get a chance to finish to finish before his hand was on her throat.

"now", he said "you will eat." And he then proceeded to shove the now cold food in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra walked down the always white hallways to his quarters. He was more than annoyed he had ever been before. He had been determined to, when he arrived at Orihime's room, stuff every single bit of food left on her tray down her throat. However about halfway through the force feed he had gotten angry, though he didn't show it, that he had to keep putting food in her mouth and making her swallow it. He finally decided to stop. He walked out leaving her to crawl back to her bed coughing.

Orihime twitched and let out a small whine when she touched the corner of her mouth, now torn by Ulquiorra's force feed. She understood why it happened. He was always threatening to do it if she didn't eat. What surprised her most was that he actually did it. He had threatened to do it, but he never followed through. That led her to thing he might not do it ever….she was wrong.

"Oi, Ulquiorra...ULQUIORRA!"

Why now of all times did Grimmjow have to try to talk with him, Ulquiorra wondered.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said impatience dripping off of every word, "I am in no mood for your stupidity."

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra until Ulquiorra said, "what?"

"When are you ever in a mood?", Grimmjow asked with heavy sarcasm.

Ulquiorra turned and walked back toward Orihime's room, Grimmjow on his heels all the way.

Orihime stared at Grimmjow with a somewhat dumbfounded expression. Grimmjow noticing said, "Hey, what you staring at?"

Orihime knew she was probably going to piss off the blue-haired arrancar, but she couldn't help but say, "Your teeth." She knew almost immediately she was right. Grimmjow was now only inches away from her face about to cuss her out when he noticed something interesting.

"Hey, Ulquiorra why does she have cuts on her face?" Grimmjow asked as he raised Orihime's chin to get a better look.

Ulquiorra walked over and took her chin roughly from Grimmjow. He stared at her face for a moment before he said, "woman, when did this happen?"

"Umm", Orihime was having trouble getting the words out with his jade eyes drilling into her. "Umm…it happened when you forced my food down my throat…"she averted her eyes when she saw his eyes harden. In the background she heard Grimmjow laughing.

"Geez Ulquiorra, what are you doing to her?" he let out another chuckle.

"Hey girl", Grimmjow continued, "why don't you heal those cuts?" he didn't anticipate her answer in the slightest.

"Because", Orihime said looking timidly at Ulquiorra, his eyes now closed, "he-Ulquiorra-sama said not to use my powers unless Aizen-sama required them."

"Damn Ulquiorra, you have a mean streak in ya huh?" Grimmjow said running his hand through his hair.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra whispered as he finally opened his eyes to glare at the blue-haired arrancar, "leave the room now."

Grimmjow chuckled and turned around. He walked out waving over his shoulder saying, "Sure, sure I'll leave you two to work out your differences", and with that he walked out with his chuckles turning into full blown laughter.

Orihime, who had been staring at Grimmjow jumped at Ulquiorra's voice.

"Woman, why did you not heal yourself?", the glint in his eyes seemed to have gone away. How odd.

"Because you to-", Orihime seeing his eyes narrow just a tiny bit rephrased herself, "because if I didn't you might not try to shove more food down my throat." His jade eyes holding something other than annoyance for once. The look was so unlike Ulquiorra that she had to look away, a little color coming to her face.

Ulquiorra let go of her chin finally and walked over to the door. However before he left he said, without turning around, "Woman, heal those cuts. I can't have you hurt." And with that he left.

Orihime sat down. Was he really worried about her? The thought brought another blush to her cheeks. That went away fast though. Of course he wasn't really worried he was just checking for Aizen-sama. The thought made her, as odd as it seemed, sad. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stared at the blood pooling at his feet, and he couldn't believe what had happened. Ichigo looked up at the person that had caused the pool of blood. Shinji.

"_Oi Ichigo," Shinji said, "how long you goin' mope about Orihime?"_

_Ichigo let his anger show, "I'm goin' to 'mope' until you get out of my way! I AM going to Hueco Mundo and I AM GOING TO SAVE ORIHIME!", with that Ichigo slashed at Shinji in a downward arc. Shinji deflected Zangetsu with a flick of his wrist. _

"_See, Ichigo? How can you even think you could save Orihime if you can't even push past me?", Shinji glared at Ichigo with uncharacteristic anger marring his usually happy features. _

_Ichigo could think of one thing to do at this point, "Ban Kai!" a large dust cloud now surrounded them. Thinking he could use this used flash step to get behind Shinji. His mask already on Ichigo slashed at Shinji's legs, or where his legs were supposed to be. Shinji had flash stepped behind Ichigo. Ichigo didn't notice till Shinji's blade pierced through his left shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help giving a little shout of pain as he jumped away._

"Ichigo," Shinji sighed, "why do you so needlessly rush into battles that you cannot win?" Shinji stared at Ichigo waiting for his response. Ichigo stared back at Shinji.

"I can win…I need to.", Ichigo whispered, voice no higher than a whisper.

"Ichigo," Shinji said rubbing his temple, "Aizen won't kill Orihime. He won't even touch her. He needs her powers to awaken the _Hogyoku. _So he won't do anything that might affect her powers in any way" Shinji paused for a breath, "so will you please allow us to train you to be stronger?"

For the next hour Shinji lectured Ichigo about good tactic in battle, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"But Nii-sama!", Rukia complained to her brother, "why can't we go and save her!"

"Because", her brother Byakuya said, "Yamamoto-taichou declared the red head to be a traitor to Soul Society."

"Nii-sama," Rukia said her voice filled with anger, sadness, and pity. Anger at her brother, sadness for Ichigo, and pity for Orihime. She didn't know what has happened to Orihime and truth be told thinking of where Orihime was she didn't want to know. She made up her mind on her way to Renji's room. She was going to save Orihime with or without the Soul Society's help.

Orihime heard him before he entered. How odd she never heard Ulquiorra unless he knocked. So she turned to face him and her most likely lunch. But to her surprise it wasn't who she believed it would be, instead of Ulquiorra the arrancar that stood in front of her was a woman. The woman had an exotic look to her. She had blonde hair and delicious mocha skin. Orihime looked up and down this beautiful and exotic arrancar with a ping of jealousy. Yes Orihime knew she was good looking by human standards but the dark skinned goddess that stood in front of her put her to shame, in her own mind. The part that really got to Orihime though was the fact that as an arrancar she wouldn't age, so she would stay a goddess for all eternity. Orihime feeling self-conscious looked herself over then hugged herself. The beautiful arrancar, noticing let out a small sigh. Orihime couldn't think of any reason why this exotic arrancar would come to her room. The arrancar looked in the large gray orbs that were Orihime's eyes.

The arrancar then said, "My name is Tia Halibel."

Orihime was surprised at how; she didn't like the word, sultry her voice sounded. Orihime stuttered a little before she could finally say, "i-i-I'm o-Orihime",

Halibel let out a sigh, "I know who you are. You are the burden that is always annoying Ulquiorra."

Orihime was, to say the least, afraid of this woman. Why? Because the way she said Ulquiorra's name. she said it with such warmth that Orihime thought maybe she was Ulquiorra's woman. Why did that bother Orihime to such a degree?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ulquiorra", Ulquiorra's head began to throb the second he heard Nnoitra's voice. He slowly turned his face as emotionless as always. He faced the number 5 espada with cold and calculating eyes. Ulquiorra was on his way to bring lunch to Orihime when Nnoitra called out to him, "Oi, if you're goin' to see that girl would you mind if I came?", Ulquiorra didn't trust the way Nnoitra's eyes flashed as if he already knew the answer. Ulquiorra debated with himself on whether or not he should allow him to follow or to dismiss him as nothing more than an annoyance, again. He chose the first option.

"Nnoitra, you may come but do not annoy me any more than you already have." Ulquiorra said still unemotional.

"Why thank you Ulquiorra", Nnoitra said bowing till he was parallel to the floor.

Nnoitra was acting completely uncharacteristic, and Ulquiorra knew it. He just didn't care enough to try to figure out why. Nnoitra was playing with something in his pocket. Sighing Ulquiorra turned to Nnoitra and glared at the tall lanky arrancar with unmasked disdain. Ulquiorra not wishing any harm upon his charge pointed his finger at Nnoitra, and through him to the opposite direction, said "this is close enough to the woman quarters I will allow you to get. Leave now or I'll kill you." The threat held no emotion, which is why it sent shivers down Nnoitra's spine.

Nnoitra staring at Ulquiorra, and through hit to the enormous doors down the hall that led to what Nnoitra considered his game said, "now, now, Ulquiorra, there is no reason for threats. I mean the girl no harm", Nnoitra started fingering the item that was in his pocket with vigor. Nnoitra disappeared. Ulquiorra was unsurprised when Nnoitra appeared behind him. He turned to face the now released form of Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said pointing a finger at him, "what do you believe you can do?"

Without missing a beat Nnoitra said, with his large smile getting even larger, "This", Nnoitra lunged with four of his arms. Ulquiorra easily deflected the attacks, and grabbed one of his arms and pulled him toward himself to hit him with a point blank Cero. Ulquiorra noticed too late to counter, but Nnoitra had pulled out the item that was in his pocket, a small cube.

"Damn," Ulquiorra muttered as the Caja Negacion sent him away.

"Now," Nnoitra said to himself with a smug smile, "off to see my game"

Nnoitra started down the hall to Orihime's room licking his lips.

"Miss Halibel," Orihime whispered. Orihime was scared. On moment Halibel was talking to her and the next she was staring at the exit with a murderous stare. Since Halibel didn't answer Orihime tugged on the little clothing that she wore. That got Halibel's attention.

"Orihime," Halibel said turning to the human girl, "please go into that corner over there," Halibel pointed at the far right side corner.

Orihime did as she was told. Orihime didn't know what to think but her eyes widened with fear when Halibel drew her Zanpakutō with her right hand and created a Cero in her left. Orihime didn't know what happened next but there was an explosion and a shout of surprise that turned into a yell of pain. When the dust caused by the explosion cleared Orihime saw a tall, lanky, one eyed, and now apparently thanks to Halibel a one armed arrancar. Halibel spoke first.

"Nnoitra," Halibel said with disgust covering her voice, "why are you here?"

Nnoitra glared at Halibel as he squeezed the amputated arm, "Halibel! What the hell are you doing here", Nnoitra stood up glancing between the two women.

"I should kill you for your disregard of Aizen-sama's orders." Halibel said matter-of-factly.

"God damn Halibel did you need to cut of my arm!", Nnoitra yelled as he picked up his severed limb.

"You always go on about your Hierro being the strongest, so I thought it would stop my blade", Halibel said as she sheathed her Zanpakutō.

"You bitch, why are you here?", Nnoitra demanded as he stared at the two women.

Orihime thought she saw Halibel smile as she said, "just here for some female companionship." Halibel's tone changed from sarcasm to serious "you should leave"

And with that warning Nnoitra took off down the hall.

"Umm, thank you Halibel", Orihime stuttered as she got to her feet.

"Don't mention it Orihime", Halibel said as she started to leave. "Oh, and Orihime," Orihime looked at Halibel, "that was Nnoitra, stay away from him".

Orihime sat down on her couch as she watched Halibel leave. Why did she protect her? Why did she have to? Why didn't Ulquiorra?


	5. Chapter 5

Nnoitra walked down the long staircase cursing his luck. He hadn't thought there would be anyone there, especially that damn number 3 espada, Tia Halibel. He silently made plans get rid of her.

'_I wonder if _Szayel_ will help me get rid of her like we did with the __**former **__number 3 espada.' _Nnoitra thought as he finally got to the infirmary.

When he walked in the working arrancar eyed Nnoitra with plain fear. Nnoitra was known for being cruel to any that caused him physical pain. And the fact that Nnoitra carried one of his arms in the other did not escape him. Nnoitra stared at him waiting.

"Oi, you goin' to put my arm back on or not!", Nnoitra unconsciously let out some of his spiritual pressure.

The medical arrancar fell to his knees feeling his bones start to crack under the pressure. Nnoitra suppressed his spirit pressure just enough for the medical arrancar to begin putting his are together. The medical arrancar was extremely careful repairing Nnoitra. He tried his hardest to cause him the least amount of pain; he didn't want to end up like the last medical arrancar, dead. Nnoitra obviously getting agitated said with a rising voice,

"How long will this TAKE!"

"Nnoitra-sama", the medical arrancar said stuttering to get the words out, "this is a delicate process and it will take time to repair su-"

The medical arrancar didn't get to finish as Nnoitra punched him in the gut. He hit him hard enough to nearly impale him…nearly.

"You listen to me!", Nnoitra yelled in the petrified arrancar's face only inches away, "if I wanted to hear your excuses I would ask. Now fix my arm before I take yours!"

The medical arrancar slowly, very slowly crawled up the side of a wall to get to his feet. He now understood why everyone that was weaker than Nnoitra hated him so much. Nnoitra was known to only like to fight the 'strong ' as he put it, but he apparently had no problem bulling smaller weaker arrancar than himself.

Despite his hatred toward Nnoitra the medical arrancar simply bowed, as best he could, and said, "as you say Nnoitra-sama", he then proceeded to fix his arm. It was indeed a painful process. Nnoitra could be heard cussing at the top of his lungs.

Orihime was pacing. What else could she do? She couldn't leave her room, _cell _she corrected herself; it was against Ulquiorra's rules. Her door, or what had been her door, was now a gigantic hole. Orihime thought to herself, _I think Halibel went overboard with her cero. _Orihime walked to her bed and cleared all the rubble off of it. She was bored beyond belief. She decided that she would take a nap and wait for Ulquiorra to come with her food. The thought of Ulquiorra made her think of something else, _wait….it's past the time when he usually brings my food….i think. I wonder what could be taking his so long. First he's adamant about me eating and now he doesn't show up on time. _Orihime was totally going to call Ulquiorra out on this next time she met him. As Orihime leaned back on her pillow she was almost immediately taken by sleep. She didn't realize how worn out she really was. She had dreams of her situation. Nightmares would be a better word for it

_She was running. From what, she couldn't tell. She was running and running in an unknown hall. Its white walls resembled that of Las Noches, but they were broken and covered in cracks. She looked behind her to see what she was running from only to see a being she had never seen before. The creature was dressed like Ichigo's ban kai form. Only he had a hollow mask with horns and scar like marks down each side of his face. The most dominating feature though was the large hollow hole in his chest. Why was she running she didn't know? Then the scar-face hollow roared, and its roar was so full of rage that Orihime stopped in her tracks staring at the beast. When he was but a few feet away she saw what she feared it held Zangetsu in its right hand._

Orihime sat up in her bed covered in sweat. She had a nightmare of a truly terrifying being, and it wasn't Aizen or even Ulquiorra but Ichigo! The realization of this made her want to cry, but she heard a loud crack. Wide eyed she looked around the room only to see green cracks in…..in air. Then she heard a shattering sound as an all too familiar white hand with black nails broke through the green cracks.

**Thanks for Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

She just stared at him. Ulquiorra had just walked into her room out of…nowhere. Orihime was speechless. She walked forward a few steps; she wanted to know if he was real. With her emotional dream still in her mind she cautiously crept closer. She stared at his face the entire time because his eyes were closed, and in her mind '_is he sleeping? Wow this is a first I can't believe he's asleep!' _Orihime had to stifle the giggles that threatened turn to full blown laughter. Orihime's face was only inches away from his. She looked up to see his now open eyes drilling into her. He was mad. Of course his face wasn't any different, but his eyes were serpent-like with how narrow his pupils were. His eyes, still a beautiful shade of jade, belonged to a dangerous man. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were the green pools of noting!

Ulquiorra eyed her. His eyes went up and down the length of her body, and when he got back to her face she was looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"So," Orihime began, "what you looking' at?", she rocked back on her heels waiting for his answer.

Instead of an answer she got another question, "woman, are you unharmed?"

Orihime was too surprised at his question to answer it immediately, which seemed to annoy him. As he turned to leave he saw, for the first time apparently, the damage done to what was the door. His eyed opened a fraction wider than usual. He regained his composure before speaking.

"Woman", he sighed, "what happened here?

Orihime gave a nervous laugh, "ha, well you see Miss Halibel came ov-"

He interrupted her, "why was the number 3 espada here?"

"Well, I can't tell you"

His eyes narrowed a fraction, "and why is that?"

Orihime looked up defiantly, "because she is a higher rank than you!"

She didn't see what happened next, but next thing she knew she was against the wall with his fingers barely an inch away.

He said, "When it comes to you", he paused to drill into her with his eyes, "only Aizen-sama outranks me"

"So-so, what does that mean?" Orihime was trying to put off telling him about Nnoitra.

"It means woman, that I am your everything," Ulquiorra said as he dropped his hand to his side.

"What?", her voice higher than usual, '_what does he mean EVERYTHING' _the thought turned her into a deeper shade of red.

"Take it for whatever meaning you get out of it", Ulquiorra said much to Orihime's own _annoyance. _

"so," he said putting his hands in his pockets, "what happened here?"

"Well, umm…ah...Hmm," she was having trouble getting words at the moment, "Nnoitra got beat up by Miss Halibel."

Ulquiorra just stared at Orihime for what seemed like forever before he turned and left telling her to go to sleep.

Szayel was standing on a cliff that over looked the Menos' forest. He knew who was behind him before they had to speak.

"You know," Szayel said without turning, "Nnoitra came to ask for my help to kill you."

"What did you say?"

Szayel turned and walked over to his companion. He put his hand on their shoulder. After a few moments he smiled and said, "I said yes, of course. My dear Halibel."

"I see"

"Do you truly?", he noticed her eyes get large before they narrowed, "ah, I assume you figured out you can't move. The effect of the drug lasts only a few hours, but you will be dead long before then."

Szayel walked away chuckling

Halibel's eyes snapped shut as a surge of pain coursed through her body. She looked as far down as the drug let her, and she saw the source of her pain. Nnoitra's odd shaped Zanpakutō four inches into the ground. She saw blood running down the blade and forming a pool. Her blood. It was the last thing she saw clearly. Her vision got blurry. She fell, but she saw the oddest thing on her way down. Her feet. But she was lying in a pool of her blood, so how was that possible?

She realized what happened and knew she was dead. She was cut in half.

She looked up to see a blurry Nnoitra, "D-Damn y-y-you Nnoitra"

She heard his maniacal laughter, and then she saw his foot.

Nnoitra looked back at the bloody mess that was once the 3rd espada. He walked away humming to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

They watched as the Garganta sealed itself. They were there, in Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo, can you feel her spiritual pressure."

"Yeah, I can. And it's-wait Rukia, Renji do you feel that impossibly high spiritual pressure coming our way?"

Renji let out an angry sigh, "we unlike you Ichigo, are well versed in sensing reiatsu"

"What was that Abarai!", Ichigo yelled back. Officially starting an argument between the two.

Rukia was the only one who truly knew they were in trouble. While Renji and Ichigo thought they could beat this person, she knew the truth. If they encountered this enemy at their current strength they would be crushed. She was visibly trembling.

Ichigo was the first to notice Rukia's fear, "what's wrong midget? Scared?"

"Ichigo you moron you can't beat this person, and neither can you Renji," Rukia exclaimed, don't you understand! We need to run!"

Ichigo and Renji decided that their best move was to follow Rukia. They must've run 10 steps before a large boulder landed in front of them, nearly crushing Ichigo. After dodging the boulder they looked up to see their enemy. He was unmistakably someone Ichigo had fought before. His eyes narrowed then widened in delight. His laugh sent shivers down their spines. His grin was evil. The piece of jawbone on the right side of his face just highlighted the grin.

"Y-you!," Ichigo said recognizing the arrancar.

"Oi, the name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And I'm here to pay you back for this," he said as he pointed to a scar on his chest with his right hand, "and believe me; I'm going to pay you back a hundred times over!"

Grimmjow laughed as he fired a Cero from his left hand. The resulting explosion sent the closer of the three, Ichigo and Renji flying. Grimmjow just stood there watching the trying to get back up when he heard-

"Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

Grimmjow looked at Rukia. He was then frozen in a pillar of ice. Rukia sighed. _This arrancar, this Grimmjow, must have been all bark and no bite. Thank god. _Ichigo and Renji were next to by then, Ichigo making Rukia jump saying-

"See Rukia you were worried over-", crack, "nothing. This bastard was all-", crack, "talk." Shatter.

They all looked up to a frowning Grimmjow. He looked at Ichigo, then Renji, and finally Rukia. He used Sonído so fast that none of them saw were he went. Then he was in front of Rukia. She barely had time to look at the arrancar, before he had his hand in her, crushing her spine. Then it was gone. Grimmjow removed his hand before Ichigo was done with his swing, trying to take off Grimmjow's arm.

Mocking Ichigo Grimmjow said, "What? This _was _between us, but that-", he pointed at Rukia, "had to get involved. So I made sure she wouldn't get involved again."

Grimmjow tilting his head to Renji, "now are you going to get involved?"

Renji who had been holding Rukia's limp body looked at Grimmjow. The look was one of pure hate, and it would have made anyone but the Arrancars shiver. Instead Grimmjow smiled and said-

"Is she dead? Because if she is then she has no one to blame but herself," Grimmjow shrugged.

"You bastard! Howl ZABIMARU!," Renji attacked Grimmjow head-on

"Fool," Grimmjow muttered.

As Zabimaru extended and came down it hit Grimmjow's shoulder. It bounced off. He then grabbed the last blade-link of Zabimaru, and wrapped it around his forearm. He threw his arm, fully extended, to his side shattering Zabimaru. He threw the blade-link in his hand at Renji. Severing his right arm.

"I told you not to get involved," Grimmjow said scratching his head.

**Sorry for the shot (really short) chapter. I did it so that I could fit a fight in the next chapter. So review and etc. and thanks to my first reviewers (JadeKurosaki and kitjos) **

**p.s. I'm running out of ideas for Nnoitra and Orihime HELP!**


	8. Chapter 8

"GRIMMJOW!", Ichigo screamed as he came down with a slash from Zangetsu. Grimmjow, not even moving, lifted his left arm and caught his blade.

"Stupid shinigami, you think you can even scratch me in that form?", emphasizing his point Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close and grabbed his hair.

Ichigo was trying to pry Grimmjow's grip on his hair, and he didn't see the first hit. Or the second. By the third Ichigo was sure his skull was cracked.

Grimmjow, still holding Ichigo, cocked his arm back and threw him at the nearest boulder. The boulder shattered.

Ichigo, coughing blood, stood up. He brought his Zanpakutō to the front of him, "Ban Kai!", _no matter how strong he may be there is no way he can keep up with me!_

"What are you looking at?", Grimmjow asked from behind Ichigo.

"imp-", Ichigo didn't get to finish. Grimmjow had drawn his blade slicing at Ichigo in an upward manner. Ichigo could barely get Zangetsu in front of his to evade.

'Whistle' "damn Ichigo, you got weak!", Grimmjow said as he watched Ichigo crash into the ground.

'_Damn how is he still so much stronger than me? _Ichigo thought. _Guess I have no choice._ Ichigo grabbed the air on the left side of his face, and pulled down. He formed his hollow mask.

"About damn time!", Grimmjow exclaimed with a large smile, "now I can go all out!", his smile got bigger as he watched Ichigo's eyes get wide.

"Grind, PANTERA", Grimmjow dragged his hand along his blade.

Ichigo's eyes got even wider as he took in Grimmjow's new form.

Grimmjow now looked like a giant cat. The most dominating feature was the long blades on his forearms.

Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo showing his entire palm, "Grand. Ray. CERO!"

The cero that came at Ichigo was huge. Ichigo brought down Zangetsu yelling, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

As their attacks collided, the impact produced sent both Ichigo and Grimmjow flying in the opposite directions of each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not too far away someone watching the battle, with his almost always present smile, got an idea. '_With this I can get that bastard to piss off.' _His smile got larger '_Grimmjow you dumbass, you just gave me the perfect opportunity. Hmm I guess you aren't completely useless._' With that thought in his head he jumped down from his _vantage point_ and made it, her, his first priority. His smile got _even_ larger.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Orihime looked in the direction that was pulsating with Ichigo's spirit pressure, desperately wanting to go to him. She was so focused on Ichigo's fight she hadn't heard her always dead-faced warden walk in.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said, "I've brought you your food." He turned to walk away when Orihime said something that annoyed him to no end.

"My friends are here. And they will save me."

Ulquiorra sighed, "Ridiculous, you surely felt as two of the three reiatsu fall considerably."

She turned to him, "they will come", she said with extreme determination.

Ulquiorra shook his head, "you believe they will come for you because of your so called _heart_. Tell me if I brought you the hearts from their chests would you finally get rid of this notion of heart?"

A loud sound filled the room. Ulquiorra took a step back, she had slapped him. He turned to her with slightly wide eyes and said, "You are the only person to ever slap me."

"You sound surprised. With your attitude _I'm_ surprised someone hasn't done so already." Orihime said turning away from him waiting for punishment. However when she turned to see what was taking so long all she saw was her room. He was gone.

Ulquiorra walked down the hall with an uncharacteristic rush. '_I will kill her friends. I will crush her heart'_ Ulquiorra was so focused on the two battling spiritual pressures that he didn't notice the person standing in a branching hallway. Still smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Deep down in the basement of Las Noches a medical arrancar came across the body of a horribly wounded arrancar.

"Hmm is she still alive"

A cough was his only reply.

"I guess that's a yes"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello my little Hime-sama", said an ominous voice.

Orihime felt her heart drop. She knew that voice. It belonged to the only arrancar, only espada, that truly struck fear in her. She turned slowly to find Nnoitra leaning against her now repaired doors. She could feel her heart skip a beat when he stood straight, licked his upper lip and started walking to her.

"Why so terrified?", Nnoitra asked grin getting so big it looked like his face was separated by his teeth.

Nnoitra cupped her chin and whispered into her ear, "This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. I'm not Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra covered her mouth to stop the scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Aizen watched with a blank face as Ulquiorra, his most trusted espada, made his way to the substitute shinigami.

"Aizen-sama, is it really wise to allow Ulquiorra to kill the boy?"

"Gin, this is just a, how would you say, game. And the difference between them it the fact that one is expendable.", Aizen looked to his left, to the Hogyoku.

He lifted it above his head, "nothing but a game."

Gin turned to leave, he stopped at the door to say, "Scary.", and then he left.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With the medical arrancar in the basement was an eerie silence.

Cough….. "Uh…ahh" faints

"Well, it looks like the operation was a success. Can you tell me who you are?", he slaps the recovering arrancar.

"Damn. She still can't talk.", the medical arrancar turned back to his other work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ha ha, this is all you are? Pathetic!", Grimmjow tossed Ichigo to the side.

"I expected," he looks over Ichigo's bloody body, "well….more."

As Grimmjow charged another cero his mind was occupied on a familiar reiatsu to his right. Before Grimmjow could fire he was on his back, arm still were it was a minute ago.

"Gah…Ulquiorra! What the hell!", Grimmjow said through grinding teeth.

"The woman insists that this boy will save her. So he must remain alive till he reaches her."

Sitting up and holding his gory wound, "why?"

"I will kill him in front of her."

"Again Ulquiorra, why?", Grimmjow said taking his arm from Ulquiorra.

"She is….is strong. I need to break her.", Ulquiorra said, surprised at himself for hesitating.

"Strong?, Hahahahahaha. Ulquiorra you think a human is _strong?_ Hahahahahahahaha"

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow, "he is not to die", he walked away.

Grimmjow cupping his hands around his mouth, "sure I'll let him live…..FOR NOW!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ulquiorra walked down the familiar hall. His mind set on her. _She confuses me. How can she put so much faith in...Heart. It isn't possible. _He say her room. _There she is. I will tell her that her friends will come for her, however I will kill them in front of her…..she will cry. _Ulquiorra felt a slight burning around his hollow hole. He absentmindedly brought his hand up to his hole. He ran his finger around it once, twice, thrice times. He stopped in front of her door. He stared at it for ten minutes before pushing it open, revealing Orihime. What was left of Orihime.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He took an involuntary step back. Her room was messed up. And she was in the far corner lying on her side. At the sound of his entrance she had pulled her knees to her chest. As he got closer it was apparent that she had her eyes closed and was shaking.

When his finger brushed her shoulder the shaking became so violent that they were almost convulsions.

"Wo-woman?", her eyes were open and wide in an instant.

Ulquiorra looked her over. Her arrancar outfit was in tatters, the entire bottom was gone. His eyes widened even further. However before he could ask her what had happened he was on his back with her crushing him in a hug.

His arms trembled by her sides for he didn't know what to do. He did what he had seen people do in the human world. He slowly ran his arm up and down her back. This only seemed to make her tremble more. Still unsure of what to do, he simply returned the embrace.

After 10 minutes he picked her up and started to take her to her bed. However the closer they got the worse she got. In an attempt to calm her he placed his hand on the back of her head, crushing it to his chest. He swept her legs up into his arms and started down the hall to a place he believed she might feel safe. _Safe? Why am I doing this? _Then his room came into view. He opened the doors and immediately took her to his bed. When he was pulling the covers over her he noticed that she had already fallen asleep.

Ulquiorra walked out of his room. Before his door closed he turned to get one last look at the woman. He started down the hall his eyes ablaze with hate. Only one word escaped his tensed lips.

"**Nnoitra." **


	10. Chapter 10

Nnoitra was lying in his bed waiting. He must have waited all night, and now he was getting impatient. _What do I have to do? _He asked himself. _He probably just left her alone to d- _a huge burst of reiatsu pressed down on him.

"Ul-", Nnoitra was cut off when Ulquiorra closed his hand around Nnoitra's mouth, crushing his lower jaw.

Nnoitra was a sight. His lower jaw hanging limp while he tried to smile even more. It made Ulquiorra mad. He grabbed Nnoitra's arm twisting it till he heard a crack. Now his left arm was as limp as his jaw.

Nnoitra said in a gargled voice, "does she mean only this much?", his laughter made him sound like he was choking.

Ulquiorra took a sharp breath as Nnoitra continued to laugh. He stomped his foot onto Nnoitra's chest. He bent over and started to hit him. Left, right, left, right, after what seemed like forever Ulquiorra stopped.

"HAHAHAHAHA, does poor little number 4 want to kill me?", another hit.

"You trash", was all Ulquiorra said.

"Well, this trash WRECKED your little Hime-sama!",

As soon as the last word left Nnoitra's mouth Ulquiorra did something that finally got Nnoitra to cry out in pain. Nnoitra lifted his only good arm to where his lower jaw had been, only to meet his top row of teeth. Then it hit him. Ulquiorra had used the last hit to tear off his jaw.

Ulquiorra's thoughts were a jig-saw, _why am I doing this? She is a human right? Should I care? Do I care?_ For once in Ulquiorra's life he rubbed his temple trying to understand why she made him feel this way. _Feel?_

He opened his eyes, his pupils slits. He looked at the sitting number 5 arrancar _brother _cradling his missing jaw. He had had enough. Nnoitra was trash. He didn't need to live. So Ulquiorra walked over to him. He looked up to Ulquiorra.

"So wha-", his voice was muffled by Ulquiorra's foot.

He looked with wide eyes as a green cero formed on his fingertips. He was about to fire when Orihime's condition filled his mind. He had raped her. His punishment should be fitting. Ulquiorra pointed his cero at Nnoitra's head. His chest. He stopped on the place that would hurt him the most, his groin.

Nnoitra's eyes widened ah he noticed, "Wait, Wait, Wai-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Nnoitra was cut off as his back arched. The pain was so unbearable that the always arrogant arrancar found himself begging for death.

Ulquiorra walked out of Nnoitra's room and down the hall to his own.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the basement of Las Noches a sudden outburst made a certain medical arrancar jump.

"Where am...am I?." she muttered, "who are y-you?"

"Well my dear espada I am a medical arrancar. My name however is Sora. You are in my lab recovering from some horrendous wounds. Tell me do you remember what happened?", Sora asked with mild interest.

"I remember-NNOITRA!", Halibel said eyes narrowing as she remembered.

"The number 5 espada?", Sora asked with growing interest.

Halibel got up and started to walk to the nearest stairwell, "I'll kill him."

Sora with fingers interwoven stared at her slow climb before going to join her

"You know number 3, I always wanted to ask that human girl questions about her powers. Would you be so kind as to see if that could be arranged?" Sora asked with an innocent smile.

A cold glare was his answer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Orihime awoke screaming for help. She was lost; she wasn't in her room or in her bed. Her confusion worsened as she took in her surroundings. The window was no longer barred, the bed was large and had a green cover, and the rooms walls were nothing but bookshelves filled with books. When her eyes landed on the figure in the door way her expression must have changed dramatically. The figure seemed to hesitate entering. She was scared. Who would be hesitant of her? When she saw the person better her eyes widened. _Green eyes…green covers…..his room…._

Even though she should be terrified she couldn't help the small blush that painted her face. She reached out with her right hand only to interweave her fingers with his left hand. She stared at their hands before looking into his eyes. His once cold and emotionless eyes were different. They burned with an unspoken desire; emotion. It terrified her. He walked closer to her never letting go of her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo coughed, blood dripping from his wounds. He looked around until he found Rukia and Renji. He started to crawl towards them. He could see the large pool of blood that was formed from his two friend's wounds. As he crawled closer his vision got blurry. _Damn. _He reached with all his strength to no avail. Before passing out he saw three figures in the distance. He passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sora, tell me something. How is it that I am still alive? Nnoitra cut me in half."

"Yes, yes he did. The reason you are alive is because, well it is an ability of mine." Seeing her confused look he continued, "I am a Vasto Lorde. However unlike yourself and the rest of the Espada I gave up my crushing fighting ability for healing powers."

"I see."

"Would you like to know exactly how I saved you?"

"It….would be appreciated.", Halibel said interested in his answer, "Sora."

"Ok. Well you see Ulquiorra Schiffer; number 4 if I remember correctly has the ability of high speed regeneration. Right?"

"Indeed he does", _how does he know that about Ulqui-_her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well think of my powers as the complete opposite.", he sighed as she looked more confused, "I pour my reiatsu into you and your missing body parts reform themselves."

"Hmm I see." she looked at him for the first time. He looked like an arrancar he even had a Zanpakutō.

Following her wide eyed gaze he unsheathed the blade, "I took it from an arrancar that didn't value medical achievement."

"Why do you call yourself an arrancar? I mean you are simply a Vasto Lorde."

"True and false. I am a Vasto Lorde, but I am much more as well. I ate three Vasto Lordes after becoming one myself. Their power combined with my own allowed me to evolve. To a, como se dice?, Vasto Lorde 2?"

"An interesting theory.", Halibel said looking at the Vasto Lorde.

"Not a theory. I am proof.", Sora said with a smile.

"So can you release that blade?", Halibel asked

"Yes. And it gives me unimaginable power.", he saw her disbelieving look, "however it eats at my being. The release contradicts my natural self. So if I stay in the release long enough it will crush the hollow in me."

"And that does what exactly?"

"Hmm…..it would turn me into a shinigami or a pile of ash. Either way I don't want to find out.", he looked around, "it seems we have arrived at your destination. This is the woman's room if I remember correctly"

"It is", _he even knows about Orihime…._

"Well, I'll leave you to your business. Bye-bye!", he hollered as he walked down the hallway to wherever his destination may be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ichigo's vision slowly came into focus. The first thing he saw was a blade, a worn down and chipped blade, coming down to stab him. He was barely able to dodge it. He looked up to the familiar grin of its wielder.

With a sigh of recognition, "Kenpachi", the sigh was short when he remembered the two other wounded.

"Kenpachi! Where are Rukia and Renji!" Ichigo said sitting up too fast.

"Shut up. The 4th division captain is tending to them.", Kenpachi pushed Ichigo back down with his foot, "you're going to open your wounds again."

Ichigo lay back down, staring at the powerful and probably insane 11th division captain.

Ichigo's mind ran itself ragged. _Damn. Was all my training with Shinji useless? Damn! I was totally overpowered by Grimmjow. Damn…damn...DAMN!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Orihime opened her eyes to white….again. She tried to move but she couldn't. it was then that she felt cold. She tried to get covered more but she found cold restraints around her. She was scared….till she remembered what had happened last night. _'Their fingers woven together she pulled him close'_

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Jade wells.

"G-good morning", she managed to mutter, transfixed be his eyes.

"There is no such thing as morning in Hueco Mundo, woman", Ulquiorra replied as he moved out from under her, and off the bed.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief as she saw he was fully dressed. She looked under the covers to see if she had clothes on, she did. She turned to see him starting to leave.

"Wh-where are you going!", she could hear her voice tremble.

"To get your breakfast, woman", and with that he left her in his room, alone…._Alone?_


	12. Chapter 12

Ulquiorra watched as the arrancar _chefs _prepared Orihime's breakfast. He had his eyes closed, absorbed in his own mind, '_what is my duty? To protect the woman. Have I failed that task? Indeed. Why did I bring her to my room? To help her mental state, right? That can't be right. If all I was doing was helping her mental health then what was my reason for returning her embrace…I'm confused, pathetic.'_

Ulquiorra opened his eye when he felt an annoying poke to his chest.

"What do you want?", he said glaring at the offending Espada.

"Where is she?", the annoying Espada asked with unhidden anger.

Instead of answering the question he simply looked away. He felt the color of his uniform bunch as the other Espada lifted him off the ground. He looked down at the infuriating individual.

"Put me down now, trash", Ulquiorra fond his back hitting the ground, followed by a sick crack when his head hit.

"Ulquiorra you better tell me where she…Orihime is!", her unoccupied hand closed around his throat.

All the kitchen staff could only stare at the two Espada. They watched as Ulquiorra grabbed the other Espada's wrist and twisted it enough to be able to speak.

"What is this Halibel", Ulquiorra managed to bark out.

"I know what happened with Nnoitra, now where is Orihime.", Halibel said as she threw Ulquiorra to the opposite side of the room.

"She is in my room, Recovering.", Ulquiorra said brushing off his uniform.

He finished brushing off the dirt when he found himself on the ground again. Halibel had punched him. He was getting angry, '_where does she get the nerve to hit me', _he was getting up for the second time when Halibel's anger boiled over.

She pushed him against the wall and started punching him, yelling at him between hits.

"You were supposed to protect her", she punches his head making an indent in the wall.

"Because of your incompetence, Nnoitra was able to….to...to", she didn't finish, but she did knee him in the gut, cracking the wall behind him.

Ulquiorra knew he could stop her if he really wanted, but he didn't _**want**_to. Remembering the broken look on Orihime's face, he allowed Halibel to continue to hit him throwing insults all the while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orihime smoothed out the wrinkles in her freshly cleaned uniform. She heard the footsteps in the room walking toward her. However when she turned around she tensed. She had no idea who the arrancar that stood before her was.

"Who are You?", Orihime couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

Noticing the arrancar walked over to Orihime and said with such sincerity that Orihime believed him, and allowed him to sit next to her.

"My name is Sora."

Orihime's eyes widened when she heard his name. He seemed to noticed.

"Why does my name spark such a reaction with you?", Sora said honestly wanting to understand her more.

"Well you see, I had a brother named Sora"

Sora didn't miss the, _**had **_part, "What happened?"

"He died a few years ago. And I prayed to him every day, but when I stopped his soul got sad and turned into a hollow….."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry for your loss.", he said comforting her, trying to stop the oncoming tears.

"Don't worry about it. Ichi-a shinigami purified him a while back.", this time she stop the tears.

"Let it out", Sora said patting her back, "it seems number 3 and 4 are on their way here."

"What?", she managed to sputter.

"I have enjoyed your company and I wish I could stay, but Ulquiorra is very possessive.", he took a deep breath and pulled, from his chest, a small heart shaped pendant. He gave it to the wide eye young red-head sitting next to her.

"You seem lonely, and since Ulquiorra isn't one for conversation I gave you that. If you ever wish to speak to someone simply speak into the pendant and I'll come.", he waved good-bye and jumped out the large window in Ulquiorra's room. She stared after him until she heard hurried footsteps. When she turned around the door was flung open revealing a winded Halibel and a bruised Ulquiorra.

"Hello Miss Halibel. Ulquiorra-kun what happened!"

Orihime couldn't stop the giggles as she saw Ulquiorra's reaction to –kun.

_Ulquiorra…_


	13. Chapter 13

Sora watched as Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Orihime talked, well the two women anyway. Sora looked to his left, to the expanse of desert. He knew that Orihime's friends had come to rescue her, but who were the other three? He decided to find out.

About halfway to the unknown spirit pressures Sora stopped dead in his tracks. There were 2 _extremely _high spiritual pressures. He turned away to get to his _home _to prepare for a possible onslaught, certain onslaught. He got two feet before someone called to him.

"Where do you think you are going?", said a emotionless voice.

Sora turned around slowly hoping, but knowing otherwise that the voice belonged to Ulquiorra. Sora stared at the shinigami while slowly inching his hand to his blade.

"Straight to battle, I will oblige…Scatter Senbonzakura"

Before Sora was able to do anything he was surrounded by small sakura blossoms. He reached out to fell the pink tornado, but when he touched it, it sliced his hand wide open.

Byakuya's voice cut through his train of thought, "What is your name arrancar?"

Staring straight into his eyes Sora replied, "Sora…..Sora Silva."

"Well Sora Silva, know that you died by the hands of the 6th division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Sora closed his eyes as the swirling pink sakura blades closed in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Byakuya watched as the bloodied body of Sora Silva dropped to the ground with a thud. He turned back to his near fatally wounded sister and her idiotic friends. He flash step to get to the group with upmost haste.

"Oi Byakuya, what the hell was that?", Kenpachi said pointing in the direction of Byakuya's attack.

"Simply ridding us of unwanted observers.", he said as he sat on a nearby boulder, "How much longer till they can leave?"

"Leave! I won't leave without Inoue!"

"Shut up Ichigo!", Kenpachi said stomping on Ichigo's head.

"Kenpachi you bastard!", Ichigo growled around the foot on his face.

"You wanna fight!", Kenpachi said with a huge smile on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw kenpachi's foot lift and come back down.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Umm, Miss Halibel…why is Ulquiorra-kun so well, messed up?", Orihime asked fidgeting under Ulquiorra's icy glare.

"Oh. That was me. I decided he need to get the hell thrashed out of him.", Halibel answered with a wave of her hand.

"Oh….but how, I mean Ulquiorra is so", she blushed slightly, "umm, powerful."

Ulquiorra's sigh was heard all around.

"Well that's easy to explain", Halibel said as she unzipped her coat from the bottom, "see?"

Orihime's eyes widened to comical sizes when she saw Halibel's tattoo.

"Num-numb-number", she had trouble finding words, "3!"

Halibel laughed at Orihime's overreaction.

"Yes, I am Tia Halibel, The Number 3 espada."

Orihime realizing something turned to Ulquiorra, "sorry! We haven't included you in the conversation."

"It's fine, we have to leave anyway.", Ulquiorra sending a knowing glace to Halibel.

Halibel seeing said with a sigh, "right. Forgot about that.", Halibel stood and walked behind Ulquiorra out the door.

Orihime stared after them. _What was that? This sucks now I'm alone…..alone…WAIT!, _Orihime brought out a small pendant. She cradled it to her chest, '_Sora…..Sora? Are you there?' _her only reply was a feeling of horrid physical pain._ I hope he's alright. _She thought as she put the pendant back.

She felt it then, a horribly familiar spirit pressure. She turned around to see a huge axe-sword swing down at her.

"DIE!", Nnoitra screamed, as best he could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora slowly dragged himself, with his one arm that wasn't completely shredded by Senbonzakura, toward the one person that could help him heal such horrendous wounds.

"Damn…..Orihime", he slowly crawled closer and closer to her, Ulquiorra's room, "help me."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and I lost all my story so thanks for being patient. ****REMEMBER REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Orihime closed her eyes expecting to be cut in half, but the blow never came. Instead she got the sensation that she was flying. She opened her eyes to see a horribly mutilated Nnoitra chasing her. The relief was short lived as she didn't know who was carrying her. If she was scared of Nnoitra then she was terrified by her '_rescuer_'. She did the only thing she could; she fought to get free,

"Oi girl! Would you stop squirming? If he catches us we are dead!"

"Can't you kill him?", she asked staring to panic.

He laughed, "Hell no. He's ranked higher than I am."

"But-but why!", she wasn't even listening to him.

Grimmjow growled as he lightly '_tapped_' her head against the wall, "Finally, quiet."

Grimmjow was talking to the unmoving Woman, "You know if the medical piss-ants hadn't put my arm back on so fast you would be dead now!", he waited, "Damn I forgot you're out cold."

\/\/\/\/

"Damn...no please.", Sora whispered as he felt Orihime slowly start to fade into the opposite direction.

He pulled himself one last time before falling face first into the sands of Hueco Mundo. A strong Reiatsu flew towards him, but he was so weak he couldn't fight. He was dead and he knew it. At least he thought he was, however instead of dieing he was swallowed by something large and flat. It's liquid was slowly healing him. _I wonder what's going on?_

\/\/\/\/

Halibel grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist forcing him to turn to her, "What was that?"

"What was what? Halibel you must be more specific when asking a question."

Halibel tightened her grip causing Ulquiorra's eyes to narrow slightly, "That cold attitude pisses me off, you know Ulquiorra."

"I want to know why you wanted to leave her room in such a hurry. I mean did Aizen call for us?"

"No."

"Then why did we leave?"

"I needed to leave."

"I can understand that", Halibel paused, "but why did I have to leave?"

"I need to ask you,", He paused thinking hard on how to ask, "if you would take her _in _for me"

Halibel was speechless. She regained her composure quickly though, "You wish to relinquish her into my care? Why?"

"I have been experiencing", he looked away from her, "oddities that contradict my natural behavior."

"No", Halibel walked in front of him, "I thing she will be good for you."

Halibel walked away leaving Ulquiorra to his emotions. _Damn why does that woman have such an effect on my being. Halibel says it should be good for me, but what does that mean._ He turned to a rise in Reiatsu in Orihime's direction. He was going to go see why, but he convinced himself that the only way to rid himself of these _emotions_ she must die. So he turned around and walked away.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime watched in horror as Grimmjow was thrown to the side, broken and bloody. He wasn't lying about Nnoitra being stronger than him.

She shivered when Nnoitra spoke. With his lower jaw missing his words were barely understandable, "You bitch! It's your fault!"

/\/\/\/\

Sora, who was almost fully healed was dumped out of whatever had swallowed him, which turned out to be a huge flying mantis. He turned to see five beings in front of him. One he knew all too well. He stared at Byakuya until another voice called to him.

"Hollow," he turned to see a female captain with a braid that looked like a beard, "I have allowed you to live so that I could ask you some questions."

Sora grunted, "And what questions would that be? _Captain_"

"I wish to know the statistics of the Espada. I only know the names I want to know their powers and abilities."

"What makes you think I would help the Soul Society?"

The captain smiled sweetly, "Because, I know you have some unknown attachment to Orihime Inoue. I think, no I know you will help me because it will help her."

Sora clenched his fists knowing he was right, "What do you want to know?"

/\/\/\/\

Orihime's vision blotched as Nnoitra's blade hit her causing another gash. She was crying. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to die. She was surprised and ashamed that at the end her thoughts went to Ulquiorra instead on the man she thought she loved. She looked up to see the final slash come down. She flinched when instead of her dieing she heard a clang of metal on metal.

"Ha!, I finally found someone to fight!"


	15. Chapter 15

Orihime was sent flying my the pressure of their attacks. She watched as Nnoitra tore his opponent up, gash after gash. That should scare her, but the smile the captain wore was much more frightening. She watched in amazement as a huge burst of the captains Reiatsu. She looked at the falling eye-patch, Kenpachi Zaraki was no longer restrained by any device. How terrifying.

/\/\/\/\

"What about the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer?", Unohana said writing on her note pad?

Sora inhaled sharply, "I don't know anything about him."

Byakuya stepped forward blade in hand, "You expect us to believe that you know about the 1st Espada, but not the 4th?", he raised his blade, "ridiculous."

Unohana quickly turned him away, "Now now, he has done more than we expected him to. I think I said he would be able to leave if he helped."

"Good", Sora got up, "then I'll be leaving.", he left.

Byakuya walked behind Unohana, "Should we have let them leave?"

"Them? Only he left."

Byakuya turned her around, "No Kurosaki and his friends left as well. Oh and so did Zaraki."

Byakuya had to stifle a laugh as Unohana's eyes went wide and her mouth parted in an 'o'

/\/\/\/\

Orihime 'eeped' as another of Nnoitra's severed limbs landed next to her. She was so far away from the fight yet she still had to crawl. The spiritual pressure given off by them was slowly crushing her. She had to get away. Lucky or not she got her wish, standing in front of her now was, in her opinion, the Arrancar version of Shunsui.

"Inoue, Aizen-sama wishes to see you.", he throws her over his shoulder.

Orihime 'eeped' again as he used sonīdo.

/\/\/\/\

Ulquiorra and Halibel watched as Stark walked in carrying her on his shoulder.

Aizen looked them over, "1, 3, and 4.", he paused looking into a Garganta, "I think it's time we made our entrance into the living world, and finish this little game."

"Aizen-sama what about Baraggan, Yammy, Grimmjow, and", she spits, "Szayel?"

Aizen chuckled, "I know you must harbor some ill intent towards Szayel, but unfortunately he met an untimely demise."

"What about her", Halibel points to Orihime, "who will watch her?"

Aizen thought about it for a moment, "Ulquiorra, will stay to continue his job of taking care of her."

"Of course Aizen...sama.", Ulquiorra gave a bow, grabbed Orihime and walked away.

"Well lets get going."

"Aizen-sama, What about the others?", Halibel asked again.

Aizen sighed, "Baraggan is already there, Szayel dead, Nnoitra", There was a huge burst of pressure, "dead, Grimmjow, couldn't care less."

"Thank you for clarifying that for me Aizen-sama.", Halibel bowed and followed him through. As did Stark.

/\/\/\/\

Sora stood on a pillar and watched as Ichigo raced to Ulquiorra and Orihime. '_Why does this need to happen? Why does Orihime's life filled with nothing loss and pain?'_, Sora got up and followed Ichigo, '_it will happen. Whether I want it to or not. God is a cruel person.'_

/\/\/\/\

Kenpachi lay on the sandy dunes turning them red with his own blood. He looked around him best he could, "Damn, I'm bored." 

/\/\/\/\

Orihime was in a staring contest with someone that she couldn't beat, "Ulquiorra, why didn't you go with them?"

Ulquiorra still staring, "Would you have preferred that I went?"

"Well no, then who would I talk to? The walls?"

Ulquiorra looked like he was about to say something but, "Bankai!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra both turned to Ichigo, "Bastard, let her go!"

Ulquiorra looked to Orihime before drawing his blade, "You are an annoyance."

Orihime watched helpless as Ichigo and Ulquiorra charged, '_be careful, Ulquiorra_', her eyes widened. When had she started to care for, let alone worry about Ulquiorra? She brought her hands to her chest in an attempt to stop the pings of pain that the fight caused her. She didn't want either of them to get hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Orihime held on to a nearby pillar-looking thing as more and more spirit pressure was sent out be the two fighting. Ulquiorra clearly had the advantage, he wasn't even in his release yet. Ichigo on the other hand was in his bankai _with_ his mask on. The mask was already starting to break,but Ichigo kept up his futile attempt to kill Ulquiorra and _save _Orihime. Orihime felt her eyes let loose the rivers of tears she was trying to hold in.

Orihime hated herself for not running in between them, but what could she really do? She rubber her sleeve against the torrent of tears, but they wouldn't stop. She ran her sleeve back and forth across her face, but all that did was make her face raw. She didn't care, she kept rubbing determined to make the tears stop. She pulled her hand away when she was sure she wasn't crying. She watched as Ulquiorra beat Ichigo down physically and mentally.

She felt a warm liquid slide sown her cheeks, and cursed. She went to stop the new tears only to pull her hand away to see blood. She had rubbed so hard that she caused herself to bleed. Orihime lowered her head into her hands and just listened. She would flinch or whine whenever she heard metal collide with metal or the sound of blood hitting the stone floor.

\/\/\/\/

"Can you not see how hopeless this fight is?"

Ichigo, using, Zangetsu like a cane, stood up, "I can and," he took a deep breath, "I will beat you!"

"Fool. I have not even released my Zanpakutō.", Ulquiorra stared at the persistent shinigami, "You are almost dead. I will grant you the honor of my release, Enclose Murciélago."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his legs gave out. He was on his knees barely staying conscious, being crushed by the the mass of reiatsu Ulquiorra was now releasing. He trying to speak, but he felt as if he wasn't breathing. He was in a situation he couldn't beat. Against an opponent that was vastly superior, '_Shut up Ichigo! You broke into the Soul Society and beat two captains! There must be a way to beat this guy as well!' _

Ulquiorra let out a continuous flow of spirit pressure, and he knew he could kill Ichigo with just that. He would have let out more, however a small whine drew his attention. He turned around to see Orihime curled up into a little ball trying to survive his reiatsu. Ulquiorra immediately shrank the amount he was releasing. He sighed inwardly as he saw her uncurl. He felt something poke him in the back, and he turned back to see Ichigo,

"What's the matter Ulquiorra? Use up all your spiritual pressure already?", Ichigo mocked.

Ulquiorra swatted the black blade away, "Ridiculous, I am simply limiting the amount I put out."

"Why would you do that?"

Ulquiorra turned his body so that Ichigo could see Orihime, "I have yet to receive orders to kill the Woman. You however seem not to care."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra sighed out loud, "I limited it so that she would not die. While you on the other hand continue to raise your spirit pressure."

"She's used to my reiatsu so she won't be crushed.", Ichigo, panting, got in his stance again, "time for round two."

\/\/\/\/

Orihime's ragged breathing slowly calmed down as the spirit pressure went down. She looked up to see Ichigo get sent into the ground, creating a small crater. Orihime started to crawl her way over to him. She could hear Ulquiorra saying something to he, but she wasn't listening. She crawled on top of Ichigo to see if she could make him stop fighting Ulquiorra. When she looked up to Ulquiorra she saw what she believed to be a scowl.

"Ichigo", she said looking him in the eyes, "please stop this. You can't win, but if you leave now maybe Ulquiorra will let you live."

He looked at her with betrayed eyes. Orihime had done the one thing Ichigo truly hated she had told him that he couldn't win. She, a _friend_, had told him that he should run away, that she doesn't believe in him. However before he could say anything, Ulquiorra made his decision for him. Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra picked Orihime up by her hair and threw her against a far wall. He turned back yo grab Ichigo by his throat.

Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo to eye level, "I still do not understand this heart that the Woman once spoke of, but it seems that to know this heart you have to die."

Ichigo pried at Ulquiorra's hand, "Bastard..."

"So vulgar," Ulquiorra brought his free hand's index finger up and pointed at Ichigo's chest, "Cero...Oscuras."

/\/\/\/\

Orihime screamed as Ulquiorra's Cero shot threw Ichigo, leaving a large hole in his chest. She ran to where Ichigo's body was destined to fall. He hit the ground before she could get there. She dropped to her knees and screamed for him. She felt the sting as her tears ran over her raw bleeding skin. '_This can't be happening! Ichigo can't die, not now. Please get up Ichigo please be alright.'_

her whisper was barely heard, "Please don't die."

It was barely heard, but it was heard. Orihime who was crying on Ichigo was now crying on the floor. She looked up to Ulquiorra, whose eyes were wide. She saw the demon from her dream so long ago grab Ulquiorra and smash his head, face first, into the stone floor beside her. She looked into the hollow eyes of the horned demon as it threw Ulquiorra threw a wall. '_Ichigo...'_


	17. Chapter 17

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**\/\/\/\/**

Ulquiorra lifted the rubble that had fallen on him. He looked at the odd new being he now faced. It was a step above Ichigo. It hadn't noticed him, and it seemed to be interested in Orihime. Ulquiorra was engulfed by black and green reiatsu. The burst of his spirit pressure caught the attention of the Hollow-Ichigo being.

/\/\/\/\

Orihime felt the spirit pressure and looked to see Ulquiorra's new form. Her eyes widened because he looked different, he still had his wings, but the rest of him looked absolutely demonic. His green and gold eyes were ablaze with some hidden emotion. He stepped toward the Hollow-Ichigo oozing malice and ill intent. Before he could do anything however the Hollow-Ichigo was already behind him with a death grip on Ulquiorra's skull.

Orihime let out a small cry when she heard Ulquiorra's Skull crack. She was clawing at the ground silently begging them to stop. She didn't even realize that her nails had come off, and her hand was bleeding. '_Please stop!'_ Orihime felt her heart break as Ulquiorra's limbs fell limply to his sides. Hollow-Ichigo wasn't done however.

Ulquiorra, who had been dropped on the ground, was trying to get up, but Hollow-Ichigo's foot came crashing down onto his head. Ulquiorra looked out of the corner of his eye to see a Cero forming between his opponent's horns,

"No mercy? How very...hollow-like."

Orihime screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, and cause Hollow-Ichigo to look towards her. His foot lifted slightly so she had also given Ulquiorra a chance at doing some form of damage. He was behind the Hollow-Ichigo with his lance in hand, and severed one of the horns holding Cero. The following explosion blew them apart.

Hollow-Ichigo was sent into a wall, and fell. Is body slowly returning to normal. Ulquiorra on the other hand landed near Orihime, or at least half of him did. Orihime stared with wide eyed terror a the top half of Ulquiorra crawled to his missing bottom half. He reached it and was able to heal himself, mostly. He turned to Orihime and stared. He didn't look away when he herd Ichigo get up, nor when he felt an impact on his shoulder.

Ichigo jumped away from him expecting a counter attack, but instead he saw Ulquiorra's ad extended toward Orihime. He couldn't believe his eyes, Orihime was reaching back.

Orihime's absent tears became rivers as her hand hit his, sending a explosion of dust into the air. She fell to her knees as his body slowly turned to dust. When he was gone she could not be consoled, she could not stop her tears, and she could not her Ichigo begging her to tell him what was wrong. She didn't want to.

/\/\/\/\/\

short chapter I know. Next longer, maybe.


	18. Chapter 18

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**\/\/\/\/**

Orihime walked, again, to Urahara's shop. She had adopted the habit of going and asking Urahara if he could raise the dead. She asked, and once again, got the same answer, no. She walked away, not disappointed, but somewhat agitated. Urahara was the man that made the Hougyoku, the man responsible for the winter war! Was unable to find a way to revive the dead.

About halfway to her home she felt a familiar pressure, "Ishida, why are you following me?"

Ishida dropped out of the sky, "To make sure you got home safely."

Orihime laughed humorlessly, "Ishida, Aizen is dead the war is over, my power is no longer in danger."

Ishida walked to her and stared into her eyes, "I don't fear that people will attempt to take your powers. I do however fear that if left unchecked you might do something stupid."

Orihime's stare turned into a glare, "And what might that be? Ishida?"

Ishida sighed, "Unlike that barbarian Kurosaki, I actually looked at you when you came back."

Orihime averted her eyes and walked away from Ishida, trying to get home. She didn't get far before he caught up,

"Orihime, what exactly happened in your captivity? You came back, dare I say, not whole."

Orihime flinched because he was closer than he knew, "I'm fine Ishida. Please don't worry."

"Orihime, I'm your friend. That means I'll care what happens to you whether you want me to or not."

Orihime started walking faster, with Ishida behind her all the way home. She stopped at her front door, and turned to say by but something caught her attention, Ishida was glaring at her front door,

"Orihime, move out of the way.", he summoned his Quincy bow and drew back, "there is someone in"-

Ishida didn't get to finish before a hand shot threw the door and covered his mouth. Orihime didn't see what happened next, but Ishida somehow ended against the railing of her home with a bloody face. He wasn't moving, but she knew he was alive. She turned to see the intruder that was in her home, and was she surprised to see Sora,

"Oh, hello Orihime", he smiled, "It has been a while hasn't it? About six months."

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"How mean.",he put his hand on his chest, "I came to give you a present."

Orihime stood up and walked past him, "I am not in the mood for presents."

Sora sighed and grabbed her by her throat and was in her room in a flash. In the next flash he had torn off all her clothes, and in the _next flash _she was clothed again, but the clothes she wore were old fashion silk robe. She looked into a mirror Sora provided and she had to admit she looked sort of like a bride. If only she had more meat on her bones. She looked almost anorexic in the nicely fitting robe.

Sora Bent down and whispered into her ear, "Bye you two."

Orihime looked around but couldn't find him, she did however see a light coming from her living room. She walked out there slowly. She cried for the first time in a long time. Standing before her was a bare chested man with snow white skin, a tattoo of a 4, and most amazing were his glowing green eyes.

"Ulquiorra?"

The possible answer to her prayers looked her over and with a annoyed expression said unemotionally, "Woman, have you been eating properly?"


	19. Chapter 19

REVIEW! REVIEW!

/

Sora walked with determination toward the nearby park. He was letting out a stream of pretty high spirit pressure in hopes to get any nearby shinigami, Ichigo preferably. So Sora had a smile on his face when he did show up. His joy was short lived because with him was four more powerful shinigami or their allies. He opened his mouth to speak, but one of Ichigo's companions got ahead of him,

"Hmm, Arrancar? I haven't seen one of you in a while."

Sora glared at the red-headed soul reaper, "Well I was aiming to get him," he pointed to Ichigo, "but I guess the more the merrier."

Ichigo stepped forward unsheathing Zangetsu, "And what would a Aranncar want with me? Revenge for Aizen?"

Sora scoffed, "I never served him. He didn't even know I was even real. I called you here because I wanted to speak to you."

"Well, what do you want?", a female said.

Sora looked at her, "Yoruichi yes? I needed to speak with him about the future of Mrs. Inoue."

Ichigo didn't miss the Mrs, "Why did you use Mrs. as a way to speak about Orihime?"

Sora smiled, "Well, she has been spoken for, so to speak."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he attempted to shunpo to Orihime, but unfortunately for him he was stopped. Sora had punched Ichigo back to the ground. Ichigo got up and got into his stance waiting to fight. Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Urahara? Didn't wait they started to make their way to Orihime, but they were also stopped. Only by old enemies thought long dead.

Yoruichi was stopped by a green-haired girl with a 3 tattoo on her back.

Renji got stopped by the freak with pink hair.

Urahara was surrounded by Vasto Lorde.

Rukia probably got the worst because she got stopped by the same person that had beat Ichigo half to hell, Grimmjow.

/

Orihime looked out her window when she felt all the spiritual pressure, but she still couldn't keep her eyes off Ulquiorra for long. She turned back to see him staring at her slightly to slim stomach. She blushed lightly as she moved and sat next to him. She could feel his eyes drill into her, and she decided that they needed to talk.

"So, Ulquiorra, how have you been?"

He stared at her, "I have been dead."

Orihime blushed, more for the dumb question then his burrowing eyes, "Oh yeah...well why come to me?"

"To be honest I don't really know.", he reached out and ran his hand along her jaw, receiving a shiver, "All I really know is that for some reason I am pulled to you by a force that I can not see."

Orihime thought for a moment, "That was what I was talking about so long ago, feelings. You are drawn to me because of your feelings."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in thought, "Why...why do I _feel _this way then? What _emotion _can possibly force me to come to you?"

"So, you were forced to come to me? You didn't come because you wanted to?"

The hurt on her face made Ulquiorra's hole burn, and for some reason he found himself pulling her onto his lap and cradled her head like he had so long ago after her incident with Nnoitra. The surprised look on her face relaxed into one of what he could only place as comfort.

Orihime had been hurt by his words, but she didn't expect him to pull her to him. To be honest though she was happy, she was happy that he was holding her, that he was trying and succeeding in comforting her, and most of all she was happy that he did it without any pushing from her, he did it because he _wanted _to.

/

"Damn it!", Ichigo cussed.

Sora floated back down to earth with his blade pointed at Ichigo's heart, "I will not allow any interference by you or anyone else. I will not let you force her away from Ulquiorra again."

Ichigo let out a primal scream as he charged Sora, "You bastard, I won't let you people take her again!"

/

Ulquiorra rubbed the now sleeping girls back. He was confused by the sensation that coursed threw his body, but he couldn't help it. He needed to be near her and he _wanted _to be near her. He would not let her away from him again. He would _never_ let any harm come to her again. However most importantly he would figure out exactly what the name was of the _feeling_ that he felt.

Only one word came to his mind, '_Love?'_ , "Maybe?" 


	20. Chapter 20

REVIEW! REVIEW!

/

"Stupid Arrancar.", Ichigo muttered as he put pressure on a cut he had received.

Ichigo looked around and was shocked to see that no one had been able to get through. In fact some of his friends had been beaten. Grimmjow and the Arrancar with pink hair were talking to each other because both Renji and Rukia weren't moving. He looked to Sora and cursed.

"So", Sora spoke up, "will you people stand down?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Stand down? I haven't had this much fun since we rescued Rukia!"

While Yoruichi was talking to Sora , Nel had gotten a good shot in, sending her into a tree. Nel seemed surprised and even, oddly enough, sorry,

"Oh no! Sora I think I hit her too hard!"

Sora couldn't stop his chuckle, "Nel, she is a captain level opponent. She won't go down from one hit. Even from you."

Sora caught Ichigo's blade before it hit, "I am having a conversation here. That was rude."

/

Orihime woke to the sound of fighting. She sat up quickly looking for who or what was fighting, but all she saw was Ulquiorra staring at her T.V. She crawled over to him and pulled his hair playfully,

"So what you watching?", she pulled a little harder.

He turned to her, "I am watching this person fight against what I would believe to be impossible odds."

She finally looked to see exactly what he was watching, "Batman?"

"So that is what this person is called."

Orihime laughed a little, "Ulquiorra Batman is not a real person he is a fictional being that fights crime in a fictional city."

"Why put such _trash _on this thing", he pointed to the T.V.

"Ulquiorra! It isn't trash. It's entertainment."

Orihime turned the T.V. off and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was confused and a little afraid. What were they going to do? She couldn't stay with him here and she didn't want to leave her friends, so what could she do?

"Ulqui-"

"Woman, _Orihime_, I came here to find out what these _feelings _are that I have." he rubbed her arms, "and now that I know I believe it is time for myself to leave."

He felt her stiffen and tighten her hold on his neck, "You can't leave.", she grabbed some of his hair, "you just came back."

He sighed, "Woman, no matter the _feelings _that seem to connect us we are still on opposite sides in an ageless and everlasting war. You are a human girl and I am an Arrancar. You eat human food and I eat human souls. yo-"

"Stop...please."

He could feel her tears as they hit his shoulder. It hurt him to do this, but she needed to be reminded that they were and are two different beings.

"Can't I go with you?", she whispered without hope.

"No"

"So this will be the last time we see each other?"

"Most likely."

Orihime pulled his hair until he turned around. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She lowered her face within an inch of his and whispered,

"If this is the last time we will ever see each other", she kissed him lightly, "will you make it a good memory?"

He watched as she pulled away and walked back into her room. He stared in her direction for about a minute before standing and walking in after her. He slowly closed the door behind him.

/

It had been four hours since Sora had started this conflict with the shinigami. No one was fighting any more though. Yoruichi and Nel had come to a draw and were laying next to each other by a tree. Grimmjow and pinky were still talking by the now waking Renji and Rukia. Urahara was fanning himself as he watched Ichigo lie panting on the ground. '_Damn, what is taking so long? Well it doesn't really matter anyhow as long as he gets to me before he leaves. Still I'm getting bored'_

Sora sighed as he sat next to Ichigo, "Tell me something, why are you trying to get Orihime away from Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo glared at him, "Because we are her friends and we want her happy."

Sora looked at Ichigo and said with a very uncharacteristic d tone, "And if Ulquiorra is what makes her happy?"

Ichigo's eyes grew sad, "That's what I'm afraid of. If he does then the Soul Society will come and arrest her for _consorting _with the enemy."

Sora closed his eyes and sighed deeply.


	21. Chapter 21

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **

NOT GOOD WITH LEMONS? SO NONE HERE.

/

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime as she slept, he watched her chest rose with her rhythmic breathing. Ulquiorra brushed the hair that covered her face away with his hand. He kissed her lightly trying hard to not wake her. He didn't succeed, and she kissed him back. He opened his eyes to stare into hers. They were filled to the brim with emotion. Anger? Fear? Hate? Love? Happiness?

Yes, all the emotions were there. Anger towards him for leaving her, Fear for herself, hate towards the Soul Society, Love for him?, and Happiness for what they had had.

Orihime stared into his eyes afraid to speak, afraid to shatter the happiness that now enthralled them. It was a dream almost, to be like this to be held by him, but like any other dream it always had to end. She watched as he rose and clothed. Her eyes holding back tears of sorrow. When he was gone she would let them flow, but not in front of him.

Ulquiorra watched the hurt in her eyes as he rose and hated himself as the hurt turned into sorrow. He didn't want to do this, but if protecting her meant he had to then he would, and if his very presence put her life in jeopardy then he would put aside his happiness.

Orihime let her tears fall as he closed the door behind him. She felt part of her soul tear itself from her with each step he took. She held herself as the pain came.

Ulquiorra didn't want to hear her cry. He didn't want to know how much this really hurt her. He didn't want to ever cause her pain, but that is hat he was. A curse. A curse that will always plague her. For the first time in his existence the tears that rolled down his cheeks were not green.

/

Sora watched with sorrow as Ulquiorra approached them...alone. Sora had hoped that Ulquiorra would have been selfish and brought Orihime with him. Time seemed to stop as Ulquiorra stood before him. No one talked, not even Grimmjow.

"Ulq-", Sora started.

"Stop." Ulquiorra stared at Sora, "Just open the Garganta."

'_Ulquiorra'._...Sora did as asked and opened a Garganta. Grimmjow left first, followed by Pinky and Nel, and Sora stepped through. He turned to Ulquiorra and cursed as he saw a green beam come at him. The only thing he could do was close the Garganta. After a brief shout of anger a smile crept onto Sora's face. 'He, bastard could have just told me he was staying. Sora turned and walked away followed by every one else.

/

Everyone was speechless what had just happened and even more-so when Ulquiorra spoke, "Listen and listen well shinigami, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and I have no intention of leaving Orihime's sidea second time." He glared at all of them in turn before continuing, "know this, that I will crush any that dare harm Orihime or the happiness that I will give her."

A broken and hurt Ichigo spoke, "Fine with me,what say you Old Man?"

Ulquiorra turned to see Captain-Commander Yamamoto surrounded by the remaining captains. Ulquiorra tensed for a fight, but was confused when Yamamoto held up his hand,

"Ease yourself Arrancar, I have not come to fight."

Ulquiorra looked at the Captains, "All evidence to the contrary."

"I am here to say that even though you were an enemy you are no threat to us without Aizen. So I will allow you to stay with that girl, but know that if you mess up and consume a soul we will come crashing on you."

Yamamoto left without saying anything else, but Ulquiorra knew this wasn't over it never would be. Ulquiorra left without a word. He was on his way to Orihime. On his way home.

/

Orihime walked to the kitchen and stared at the knives in the drawer. She didn't want to die, but life without Ulquiorra was worse. So she picked up a butcher knife and brought it to her wrist. Taking a deep breath she made the first cut. She watched as the blood hit the floor. She closed her eyes and brought the knife to her skin once again.

However the knife never touched her again. She opened her eyes to see the angry face of Ulquiorra. She let out a little gasp when he slapped her,

"Woman, what are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm trying to-to die."

"Why?"

"So I can-can be with you."

"You...would die to be with me?"

"Yes."

Orihime let out another gasp as she hit his chest, nearly stopped breathing when she felt the corners of his mouth rise slightly. Ulquiorra quickly let her go and went for her first aide kit. After wrapping her wrist he kissed it lightly. And then kissed her.

Orihime let out a cry of happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and took her to her room. He smiled for the second time in his life as he shut the door behind him.

END...maybe.


End file.
